Resignación a la Realidad
by VincentK
Summary: ¿Es preferible conservar una amistad que confesar tus sentimientos? Un one-shot en el que Haruka y Michiru se verán invadidas de tormentosos pensamientos que influirán en sus acciones.
Como ya lo saben, los personaje no son de mi propiedad, pero la historia si lo es. Espero les agrade.

Sugerencia: Leer con la canción de fondo Lets Not Be Friends Anymore – Eric Chou.

Resignación a la Realidad.

 _"Conformarse con el estado actual, vivir con la incauta ilusión y evadir el temor de perder la compañía de esa persona especial"…_

En una banca de un concurrido parque esperaba una nerviosa rubia. Había pasado horas eligiendo su atuendo, algo extraño en ella, pero el motivo lo merecía, estaba decidida a confesarle sus sentimientos a su mejor amiga, _"¿Y si ella no siente lo mismo?, Se alejará de mí y jamás la volveré a ver…Calma Tenoh, puedes hacerlo, sólo deja los nervios de lado…"._

"Disculpa la tardanza, Haruka. No decidía que ropa vestir y cuando miré el reloj me di cuenta de que ya no tenía tiempo", una voz sacó a la rubia de sus pensamientos.

"No te preocupes", la corredora observó a la chica. "Michiru, luces hermosa", Tenoh quedó asombrada por lo bien que se veía la aguamarina, quien llevaba un vestido primaveral de color azul pastel.

"Gracias, a ti te queda muy bien el negro", respondió Kaio con una sonrisa. La rubia vestía una camisa y pantalón negros.

La corredora devolvió el gesto y extendió su mano derecha, "¿Nos vamos?".

Michiru tomó la mano de su amiga, "Claro".

…..

 _"Vamos, ella te dejó tomarla de la mano, debe ser una señal…"_ , pensaba la rubia mientras comía un helado de fresa.

 _"Jamás me había halagado de esa manera, tal vez también le gusto..."_ , la violinista comía un helado de chocolate.

"No lo puedo creer, ¡Haruka Tenoh!", una chica se acercó a la pareja de amigas.

"Así es", respondió la corredora y acomodó su cabello.

"¿Nos podemos tomar una foto?", pidió la chica con entusiasmo.

"Claro preciosa", Haruka tomó el celular de la chica para tomarse una selfie con ésta.

"Gracias", la chica besó en la mejilla a la rubia y se retiró del lugar.

Esa situación destrozó las ilusiones de la aguamarina, _"No seas tonta Michiru, Haruka siempre halaga a cualquier chica, no eres especial…"_.

 _"Tuvo que interrumpir este paseo tan especial…"_ , Tenoh se molestó por la intromisión de la fanática.

"¿Podemos ir a la playa? Me gusta ver la puesta de sol a la orilla del mar, sé que a ti también te gustará", Kaio habló con timidez.

La corredora tomó de la mano a la aguamarina, "¿Qué estamos esperando?, Vamos".

…..

De camino a la playa un joven se acercó a las chicas, "¿Michiru?, No sabía que tu novio era Haruka Tenoh".

La aguamarina soltó la mano de la corredora y se apresuró a negar con las manos, "No es lo que piensas, sólo somos amigos".

"Ya veo, harían buena pareja", el chico se encogió de hombros. "Te veo mañana en el colegio", retomó su camino.

Haruka no pudo evitar sentir celos, _"¿Lo ves?, Michiru sólo te quiere como amiga, no lo pudo dejar más claro…"_.

 _"Eres una tonta, Haruka debe haberse molestado porque te confundieron con su novia…"_ , la violinista continuo en la resignación.

…..

 **Más tarde.**

Haruka y Michiru llegaban a la playa, la primera había decidido arremangarse la camisa y el pantalón, así como quitarse sus zapatos, la segunda también optó por dejar al descubierto sus pies.

"Adoro este lugar", la violinista se sentó sobre la arena a la orilla del mar. "Ver la puesta de sol en la playa, es de las cosas que más me gustan", dijo mirando hacia el horizonte.

"Creo que te equivocaste, no me gustó este sitio", la corredora se sentó a un costado de la aguamarina.

Kaio volteó hacia la rubia y la miró con desconcierto, "¿Por qué?".

"Me encantó, me llena de paz y me hace sentir tan bien", Haruka sonrió con dulzura.

Sus rostros quedaron frente a frente y sus ojos se conectaron, era el momento perfecto para confesar sus sentimientos.

Michiru decidió romper aquella atmósfera de romanticismo, "Casi lo olvido". Giró hacia el lado contrario al que se encontraba la rubia y buscó algo en su bolso, "Toma".

Tenoh tomó la carta que le entregaba la aguamarina, "¿Y esto?".

La violinista intentó disimular su nerviosismo, "En mi escuela tienes muchas admiradoras. Esa carta es de una de ellas, al parecer de tu más grande seguidora".

"Bueno, tengo fanáticas por todos lados", la rubia rió para ocultar sus sentimientos, _"Incluso me trae cartas de otras chicas, es oficial, no le intereso…"_.

"Mis amigas piensan que eres mi novio, es gracioso", la aguamarina no pudo evitar el comentario.

"¿Cómo? ¿No les has dicho lo que en verdad soy?", la rubia no dudo en preguntar.

"¿De que serviría?, No me van a creer", Kaio sonrió con vergüenza. _"No sé porque insisto, es obvio que sólo le intereso como amiga…"_.

 _"¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? A Michiru únicamente le interesan los chicos… "_ , la corredora se sintió decepcionada.

"¿No piensas abrirla?", la violinista dirigió su mirada al sobre que le había entregado momentos antes a la rubia.

"¿Eh?, Puede esperar, no es importante", Tenoh dejó la carta a un costado.

 _"Haruka puede tener a cualquier chica, ¿Por qué iba a fijarse en mí?..."_. La aguamarina ya no pudo resistirlo más, necesitaba decirle a la rubia lo que sentía, sin importar que eso significara el fin de su amistad, "¡Sólo ábrela!".

La corredora se desconcertó por la repentina actitud de la violinista, por lo que se limitó a leer el ansiado escrito que le habían otorgado:

Haruka:

Tal vez estés pensando que sólo soy una admiradora más, otra chica que se vuelve loca por el nuevo talento de carreras en Japón, pero no es así, tú tienes un significado especial en mi vida.

Yo te seguí desde el primer día en que apareciste como corredor, sentí una conexión muy especial, como si te conociera de toda la vida, aunque tú ni siquiera supieras de mi existencia. Desde aquél día supe que no eras un chico, por el contrario, estaba segura de que se trataba de una chica que tenía un sufrimiento muy grande en su corazón, puedes engañar a todo el mundo, excepto a mí.

Me siento feliz por tener tu compañía, por ser tu amiga, pero eso ya no me basta, siento la necesidad de confesarte mis sentimientos, de gritarle al mundo que me he enamorado de Haruka Tenoh.

Esta carta es un intento fallido de confesar mi amor, de plasmar aquello que atormenta mi mente y de terminar con esas tontas ilusiones que me he creado.

Michiru Kaio.

La corredora no podía creer lo que había leído, únicamente pudo voltear a ver a Kaio e intentar articular alguna palabra, "Michiru, yo….".

La aguamarina se levantó, estaba lista para irse, ya había confesado sus sentimientos, significando el fin de la amistad que tenía con la rubia.

"Espera", una mano había detenido a la violinista, se trataba de Tenoh, quien no tardo en ponerse de pie y evitar perder a la chica que amaba.

Kaio se dio media vuelta, "No tienes que decir algo, sólo quería que lo supieras. Entiendo si ya no quieres saber de mí…".

La aguamarina fue interrumpida por un repentino beso de Haruka, posteriormente fue atrapada en un cálido abrazo.

"También me enamoré de ti, sólo que mi cobardía me ahogó en un temor inexplicable, optando por las limitantes de una amistad y así no tener que soportar tu ausencia cada día de mi vida, traduciendo todo en una condena de infelicidad. Tu valentía me devolvió las esperanzas y la felicidad. Gracias", la corredora susurró en el oído de la violinista.

…..

"¿Haruka? ¿Estás ahí?", la aguamarina movía una mano frente al rostro de la rubia.

"¿Eh?", Tenoh salía de sus pensamientos.

"Las clases ya terminaron. ¿En qué pensabas?", Kaio deseaba saber lo que había distraído a la corredora el resto de la clase.

La rubia sonrió, le encantaba revivir las memorias del pasado, "Michiru…¿Qué te parece si vamos a caminar a la orilla del mar?".

"Por supuesto", Kaio esbozó una sonrisa. Al parecer ella también recordó aquel momento tan especial.

 **NOTAS:**

Les agradezco por su tiempo invertido en leer este one-shot. También por sus comentarios, opiniones, ideas, sugerencias, etc.

Es un placer escribir para ustedes y saber que les agradan mis historias.

 **Jesseboy:** Claro, ya estuve pensando en algo sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial, de hecho me pusiste a leer sobre el tema (y yo que odio la historia TnT).

 **osaka:** He pensado en sacar unos capítulos adicionales sobre la familia de Haruka y Michiru.

El semestre está por terminar, así que pienso regresar a escribir, sólo que no sé a qué historia darle inicio jaja xDD.

Por cierto, ¿Qué opinan de Pretty Guardians Sailor Moon Crystal S3?...En lo personal, no me gustó...Mentira, me encantó a montones xDD.

Saludos para todos :).


End file.
